


Water on the fire

by Bayerngirl19



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Jealousy, Lots of Angst, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sorry Marco, Sorry Mats, dub-con but i'm marking rape just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based on the tumblr request: Where Marco cheats on Mats with Mario and Mats gets really angry and jealous and takes it out on Marco during sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water on the fire

“Did you think I wouldn't see you with him” Mats smashed Marco's back into a near by wall. The younger man still in his sweaty training kit when Mats had approached and violently dragged him out of the dressing room and into the corridor. 

“It was nothing” Marco winced because Mats had chosen that moment to give him another violent shake and smash his back into the wall for a second time.

“Don't tell me it was nothing Marco, you are my boyfriend” Mats resisted the urge to give Marco a harsh slap around his face. He didn't really want to hurt his boyfriend but how could he control his jealousy when Marco flaunted himself around and made out with other men behind his back. 

“I'm sorry” Marco said all most in tears, he felt awful. Mats gave a quick nod of his head and pulled Marco into one of the empty conference rooms. It had taken a while because most of the rooms were locked. Once Mats had gotten the door open he roughly shoved Marco into the room, with so much force Marco fell over. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Marco stood up onto shaky feet as Mats stalked over to where Marco is now stood.   
“Maybe because my boyfriend is a cheat?” Mats snapped, just when Marco was about to respond to the accusation, Mats gripped a hand into Marco's hair and slammed their mouths together. The kiss was hard and needy but not at all passionate. Marco hesitated for a couple of seconds but eventually started to kiss Mats back. Once Marco gave as much back, Mats pushed his tongue into Marco's mouth and explored the inside of him. The kiss didn't last very long, it had so much force, the two of them had to come up for air far too soon. 

“How about you show me how sorry you are” Mats didn't bother to wait for answerer, he gripped a hand into the blondes hair and pushed him onto his knees. Mats used his other hand to push down his shorts and boxers together until they pooled around his ankles.

“Put your sinful mouth on my cock and watch your teeth”  
“But Mats you-” Marco's sentence was cut off because that's when Mats thrust his cock into Marco's throat with one swift move, holding the younger man's head down. Mats kept him pressed there for a couple of seconds then started to bob his head up and down with the handful of hair. Marco's eyes watered from the force of Mats' large cock hitting the back of his throat with every thrust. Marco turned his nose up as a rather large stream of pre-cum ran down the back of his throat, only then did Mats push him off. 

“Did you blow him like this Marco?” Mats growled, gripping Marco's hair tighter “Who was it?”  
Marco winced because of the handful in his hair “It was Mario”   
Mats scoffed “That slut? I thought you were better than that Marco”   
“But Mats you-”  
“Shut the fuck up Marco, get your clothes off and bend over” Mats let go of hair and slammed him down onto the ground. Marco scrambled up to his feet and started to take off his clothes. Marco knew better than to argue with Mats in this situation. Marco pulled off his sweaty training jersey and dropped it onto the floor, then turning his attention to his training track pants. Marco pulled them down with his boxer shorts in one move and kicked them off onto the floor, joining the pile with his shirt. It was only then Marco realised how hard he was.

“Did you get hard for him without doing anything?”   
Marco bowed his head as Mats bent him over, his big finger tips trailing of his hole. Mats prods his finger tips against Marco’s dry hole. Marco grunts as Mats pushes two dry digits into him. Mats twists and turns his fingers around then starts to fuck Marco with the two digits eventually adding a third and fourth finger and picked up his pace going deep enough just to rub over the younger man’s prostate. Marco lets out a whine and his cock twitches from the motion, only then does Mats pull out.

“Cheating little whore” Mats said placing a hard slap onto marco's ass. “Hope you're ready”

Mats dug his finger tips into Marco's hips bones and bumped his cock against Marco's stretched hole and pushed in. Marco grunted because despite Mats' fingers, he had no where near been prepared enough. A sharp burn over took his sensations as Mats eventually reached the hilt. 

Despite Marco's pain, Mats didn't bother to stall, he pulled nearly all the way out and slammed back into him with one swift thrust, opening Marco up that little bit more, until he settled into a rhythm. Marco whined with every thrust as Mats started a rough, deep pace, gaining speed and force with every thrust forcing himself further and further into Marco's body. Mats speed was blistering but to Marco's relief his burn subsided to a burning dull of pleasure. Marco had never had Mats like this before. Mats is usually sweet and loving. This wasn't love making. 

Marco let out a whine of pleasure once Mats had found his prostate and started to hit it with every other thrust. Mats obviously had no intention to jerk him off so Marco reached forward and gripped his own cock and started to stroke himself off to the same pace as Mats' thrusts. Marco's orgasm all most came as a relief to him, he didn't want to need Mats like this any more. Marco came hard and that's when he made his first mistake, he screamed out Mario's name as his load shot out him, coating his own hand. 

Mats saw red, he grabbed Marco's body and slammed him down onto the carpeted floor, his cock never leaving Marco's body. Mats pounded into him with all his might, scraping Marco's skin across the carpet leaving burns on the milky white skin. Marco gritted his teeth as Mats' thrusts became more irregular and his hips stuttered and stalled then Marco felt Mats' load shoot inside of him. Mats rid out the waves of his orgasm and pounded into Marco until his limp cock slipped out out the abused hole. 

“That's what you get for cheating” Mats said as he stood up.   
Marco rolled over and inspected the damage on his skin from the burns. Marco said nothing as he pulled his sweaty training kit back and walked into the direction of the door. Marco gripped the door hand and turned around to face Mats

“I cheated on you with Mario because I saw you making out with Benni”

Mats' mouth fell open as Marco left the room. He had been the one in the wrong and he had no idea Marco had known and he just might have lost the best thing that had ever happened to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think?


End file.
